Her Destiny
by Cyanne2
Summary: Marie discovers her destiny, with a little help from her friends...and Logan...CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Her Destiny Author: Cyanne76 (cyanne76@excite.com) Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.I just like to borrow them from time to time Review: This is my first fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW but be gentle!!! (  
  
Marie sat on the edge of her bed and gazed listlessly out the window. The sky was a dull leaden gray and the air felt as heavy as her heart. She sighed and clutched the tags that hung around her neck. He had only been gone for a year, but it felt to her like a lifetime. In the short time that she had known him, he had brought a sense of stability to her life that was hard to explain, a sense of something constant, and considering that he was inside her head now, it was easy for her to understand those feelings. But it went beyond that even, something deeper and more profound that she couldn't quite explain to others or to herself. She ran her hand through her white-streaked hair and tried to shake off the constant feeling of loneliness. She sighed again and got to her feet, knowing that, like her mother would say, 'A watched pot never boils' She pulled on her ever- present gloves, this time a burgundy pair of opera gloves, and went to join the others in the cafeteria. She sat down at her usual table with Jubilee, Bobby and Kitty and engaged in there meaningless chitchat Her friends were aware of her sadness and tried to keep the topics light and extremely superficial, focusing mainly on school related gossip, who was going out with who, or who broke up with who, whatever the case may be. And although they meant well, and tried very hard to make her feel like she fit in, she didn't nor would she ever. At first she thought it was because of her mutation, not being able to touch, and this is what the others assumed, but only the people who had taken the time to really get to know her as Marie, not Rogue, knew about the deep insecurities and self-doubt that she had. The Professor knew, as did Jean, Scott and Ororo, but her friends didn't. Jean Grey watched Rogue from the table where she sat with Scott, Ororo and the Professor. "She doesn't seem to be getting any better professor" Jean said, her eyes never leaving Rogue "It will take time Jean" The Professor said softly, "She's only been here a year." "I'm worried about her too" Storm reached for her glass "She does not actively participate in any of her classes, she just stares out the window with such a look of despair on her face. It breaks my heart." "She just thinks so little of herself, I have talked to her about it but it didn't do any good" Scott said. "She just thinks she is so worthless, especially now after she discovered her mutation. Nothing seems to help." Charles nodded thoughtfully. "It really is hardly any wonder she feels this way, her self-image has always been very poor as well as having to deal with other emotional problems. But look at what has happened to her during the past year, she put a boy in a coma with a kiss, her parents completely turned their backs on her, and although everyone here truly cares for Rogue," he gestured around the table, "We all tend to physically distance ourselves from her even though she stays covered from head to toe. And that is the exact opposite of what she needs." "All the simple touches that we take for granted and never even really notice, Rogue sees. No one dares give her a hug or put their arm around her or even a simple pat on the back" Jean said. "Of course, she doesn't let anyone come near enough to touch her, she stays so isolated from everyone." "At least she has opened up to us" Storm said hopefully, "That is a start at least" Scott pushed his chair away from the table "We need to continue to keep a close eye on her" he said standing up, "She really needs us to be there for her, especially since she has started having such awful nightmares." "With pasts and memories like Logan's and Magneto's inside her head, I am actually surprised they aren't worse" Jean also stood up. "It is a good thing our rooms are so close to hers, I know having us nearby is some comfort to her" Ororo stood and picked up her tray and followed Scott and Jean out of the cafeteria after a hurried goodbye to the Professor. Charles made no move to follow them, but sat back in his chair and continued to watch Rogue thoughtfully. He didn't see that someone else was watching Rogue intently as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rogue sat in her history class later that afternoon. She stared out the window like she always did, her thoughts far, far away.  
  
She started out of her reverie at the sound of her name.  
  
"Rogue!!" Ororo Munroe was rapidly approaching her desk.  
  
"I'm sorry" Rogue said softly.  
  
Ororo leaned over her desk a look of compassion in her eyes, "Please stay after class, we need to talk"  
  
Rogue nodded silently, feeling tears welling unexpectedly in her eyes.  
  
Ororo gently touched her gloved hand with a look of understanding and went back to teaching the class. Rogue looked at Ororo's hand on hers with undisguised shock.  
  
She waited after the other students had left, still sitting at her desk and doodling on her notebook. Ororo sat down at the desk next her.  
  
"Rogue, I don't want you to feel like I am being nosey, or that I am trying to invade your privacy in any way, goddess knows I certainly don't want anyone invading my privacy. But darling, please, please, talk to me. Tell me what is going on, I want to help you. And if you don't feel like you can talk to me, talk to someone, anyone, the professor, Jean, even Scott. We love you and can't stand seeing you in such pain"  
  
"You touched my hand" Rogue said so softly Storm had to lean closer to her desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Earlier" she said, her eyes never leaving her notebook. "You touched my hand...thank you"  
  
Storm sat back in the desk, not sure how to respond. "Marie, I-"  
  
"It is ok Stormy, you don't have to say anything...it just meant a lot to me." Rogue finally looked her in the eye.  
  
"I know you guys try, really try, to make me feel.normal. I do appreciate it-" she paused, Storm could tell she wanted to say more.  
  
"Go on" she urged softly.  
  
Rogue sighed heavily. "But I am not normal, and I never will be" She closed her eyes in pain. "I am just so damn lonely...so lonely"  
  
"Why?" Ororo asked, "What is it you are missing?"  
  
"I miss him" her voice trailed off  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Logan..."  
  
Ororo stared in shock. She had no idea that Logan was the cause of all this poor girls depression and moodiness. All of them had known about the crush Rogue had fostered after her rescue from the Statue of Liberty, but they thought she had gotten over it long ago. Storm made a mental note to have a talk with the professor.  
  
Rogue seemed to read her mind "It goes far beyond a crush Storm"  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
"I have his thoughts, his memories, he is a part of me now, and always will be" Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Ororo immediately gathered her into her arms.  
  
"I need him" she whispered and then was torn apart by deep wracking sobs.  
  
Ororo held her tightly, knowing only one solution would end this girls pain..they were going to have to find Logan, and bring him home.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: I know, I know so far these chapters have been really short!! I promise I will make them longer. I have no idea where this story is going to go by the way..it has taken on a mind of its own. It is NOT going to be your typical Logan/Marie story I guarantee that.....but we shall see!!!!!!!!! Please review, review, review!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ororo Monroe hurried through the halls of the mansion, the students were in the midst of their afternoon classes, so there was no one about. Storm vaguely noticed the echo of her heels clicking on the floor as she walked. She reached the Professor's door and knocked once before entering. The Professor looked up from his desk, a mild look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Ororo" he smiled, "What a nice surprise, what brings you here."  
  
"Professor" Storm began, feeling an increasing sense of urgency, "Professor we have a problem"  
  
Charles Xavier sensed her unease and set down his pen, giving her his full attention. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's Rogue, she and I had a talk after class today, I was finally able to get her to talk to me about what has been upsetting her so." She paused to sit down in the plush leather chair in front of Xavier's desk.  
  
"And.." The Professor prompted.  
  
"And I know now what is causing her this pain"  
  
"What is it?" Charles asked softly, alarmed at the look of despair on her face.  
  
"It is him." She whispered.  
  
Charles leaned back in his chair and folded his hands under his chin. He sat in silence for a few moments, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"We should have seen this.why didn't we see this?" he said finally.  
  
"She is such a private person" Ororo answered. "She rarely shares anything with anyone. I suspect Jubilee and Kitty don't even know, and they are her best friends."  
  
"We should have seen this." He repeated, "After all, she absorbed so much of him at the statue, it would be next to impossible not to be left with some sort of connection to him."  
  
He rubbed wearily at his eyes. "What exactly did she say to you Storm"  
  
"She said that her feelings go way beyond a crush.and that she needs him" Storm leaned forward in her chair. "It wasn't so much her words Charles, but the feelings and emotion behind them. I don't have powers of empathy, but even I could actually feel her pain. It was almost like a physical hurt."  
  
Charles scooted back his chair from the large oak desk. "Where is she now"  
  
"I took her back to her room after I got her calmed down a bit. She said she was going to lie down for awhile."  
  
"Good," he said, "Find Kitty and Jubilee, have them look in on her in awhile" he glanced down at his watch. "Classes will be ending for the day soon, I want to speak to Scott and Jean about this before taking any type of action."  
  
Storm nodded and left in search of Jubilee and Kitty. The Professor wheeled around to the window, and stared sightlessly into the clear afternoon sky. A feeling of dread began to creep into his gut. His psychic gifts had revealed to him a glimpse into the very near future, and he knew what the consequences of Logan coming home would be. And what that would mean for all of them. Nothing would ever be the same for any of them again.  
  
******************  
  
Rogue laid on her bed, her back to the window. She had pulled the shades down so her room was immersed in darkness. Her eyes were sore and her head ached, but she had no regrets about telling Storm her true feelings. She knew it was time that someone knew what she was going through, and it had made her feel somewhat better sharing it with someone. She rolled onto her back and threw her arm over her eyes, and heaved a sigh that seemed to come from her toes. Her other hand came up to clutch at the dog tags that were around her neck.  
  
"Logan" she whispered, "I need you"  
  
She heard the creak as her door was slowly opened.  
  
"Hey Chica," came an entirely too happy voice, "How are you feeling"  
  
Rogue pulled her arm away from her eyes, and squinted at the door. "I am fine Jubes, thanks, just resting"  
  
She felt Kitty move towards the bed and sit down, a gentle hand patted her on her gloved arm.  
  
"We are here for you girl, you know that." Kitty said softly, and Rogue could sense that she wanted to say more.  
  
"What is it Kitty" she urged.  
  
Again Kitty hesitated.  
  
Rogue was in no mood for games "Just spit it out will you!"  
  
Kitty sighed, "We love you Rogue, we can't even begin to understand how hard it is for you, not being able to touch, but please don't alienate yourself from us anymore than you already have. We want to be here for you, we want to help you, but you have to be willing to reach out to us."  
  
Rogue heaved herself into a sitting position. "I know, I know." She pushed her auburn locks back from her face. "And I am sorry that I don't, things have just..been hard on me." She stumbled on her words. "Since he left."  
  
And with that the dam broke and Rogue began to sob brokenly. Kitty and Jubilee both gathered her into their arms and held her tightly. It did not go unnoticed by Rogue that this was the first time that either of them had hugged her.  
  
*************** "You can't possibly mean to bring him back here Professor" Scott was furious, pacing back on forth in Xavier's office.  
  
"We have no choice Scott" Jean said, laying a calming hand on his arm. "We have to help Rogue, and this is the only way."  
  
"You have no idea how broken she is Scott" Storm was obviously irritated, "Set aside your petty hatred of him for once and think of Rogue."  
  
Charles sat watching quietly as the others continued to bicker. They had been at it for over an hour already. He half-heard Scott's raised voice in protest, he didn't hear Jean's soft voice of reason, or the clear frustration in Ororo's voice. He had only one thing on his mind...Rogue. He wiped his hands over his face and prepared to tell them what his gift had revealed to him. Now was the time..  
  
****************  
  
...Outside Rogue's window a lone figure stood, face upturned.listening.and waiting......  
  
TBC 


End file.
